


Soft Fur

by SugarRose22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blankets and Pillows, Boys In Love, Cussing, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, More like Levi cussing, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi comes home to greet his boyfriend Eren after a long day. Sleepy cuddles and kisses ensue.</p><p>Oh, did I mention Eren's part dog?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Fur

"I'm leaving." Levi said, slipping on his jacket and heading toward the door. Hanji jumped up with a short cry, chasing after him. 

 

"Oooh! But wait, Levi, there's still-" Levi whirled around and shot her a glare, his gunmetal eyes piercing.

 

"No way, shitty glasses, I'm done for the day. Go find someone else to help you with your stupid tests." He snapped, then strolled out the door to his car.

 

The drive back to his house was long and just served to make Levi even more tired than he already was. That crazy woman kept him working late and then sent him home with mounds of paperwork. He never got to see Eren, and it seemed like after the brunette had moved in their time was still limited. He knew Eren must be feeling lonely.

 

Levi pulled into the driveway and cut the engine with a long sigh. For a minute, he sat there, just thinking. Then, he got out of his car and walked inside, leaving some of his bad mood at the door.

 

"Eren, I'm home." He called, slipping off his shoes and jacket. When he got no answer, he raised an eyebrow and headed toward the bedroom. He did notice that the house was clean, too. Everything was dusted and sparkling clean. Had Eren done this? He must have. Levi's mouth quirked up slightly. 

 

He carefully opened the door to the bedroom and leaned against the frame, watching his boyfriend lay curled up on the bed.

 

Eren had made a nest out of the large amount of pillows and blankets Levi had. The brunette hugged a pillow to his chest while the others were layered around him. The blankets were laid out beneath him, forming a circle around the pillows and making Eren seem small in the middle of Levi's huge, fluffy bed. 

 

With a small smirk, Levi changed out of his work clothes and into some sweat pants, leaving his shirt off. He crawled onto the bed and shuffled the pillows around until he could get to Eren while still keeping the boy's nest in tact. 

 

He pulled Eren close, curling his arms around the brunette's warm body. Eren wore one of Levi's shirts, which was adorably baggy on him, and some simple black boxers. Levi rolled his eyes as Eren's fluffy tail swished before curling over his legs. His ears twitched before settling back against his messy hair, and Levi reached up, carefully brushing his fingers along the soft fur.

 

Eren was different, yes, but that didn't mean anything. He had feelings and wants and needs, all that stuff. Levi hated when Eren got treated like a dog just because of his ears and tail. Eren was everything but a dog.

 

Sighing, Levi rested his head atop Eren's and decided to sleep off his stress. When he woke up Eren would no doubt be able to sense Levi's mood and want to help.

 

"I love you, you know that? I won't say it a lot, but I do." Levi said quietly. He pressed his lips to the crown of Eren's hair before shutting his eyes to sleep.

 

Little did he know, a certain brunette had heard him. Eren smiled and snuggled closer, feeling a warm fuzzy feeling spread throughout his chest.

 

"I love you too, Levi." Eren breathed. Levi's arms tightened around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoy~! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading OwO


End file.
